


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by miyura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Star Gazing, iwaoi - Freeform, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyura/pseuds/miyura
Summary: Oikawa Tooru. He was the worst person to live. Yes, I've seen it all.  Well, living with him for almost four years is enough to know his flaws and weaknesses. But four years is also enough to prove to myself that even how much worst he is, I still love him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fluff please forgive me TAT.
> 
> Please enjoy this shitty fluff I made at four am lolol.
> 
> ps. you'll die of cheesiness pls bare with me

Oikawa Tooru. He was the worst person to live. His foot smells. He's noisy during sex. His food was too salty. He's allergic to strawberries. He likes pissing me off. He suck at math. He likes volley ball too much. He can't fold the laundry well. He can't throw the orange skin properly to the trash can. Over all, he's a trash. I can not say that he is useless but pretty much he's not your ideal 'Oikawa Tooru'. He's the worst. Yes, I've seen it all. Well, living with him for almost four years is enough to know his flaws and weaknesses. But four years is also enough to prove to myself that even how much worst he is, I still love him.

Right, why do I love him so much? His face? His voice? His attitude? His attitude is the worst so no. This is frustrating. I don't know why I am so hooked with him. Damn this girly butterflies in my stomach is getting wild every time I am thinking about him. Why am I wanting him so bad every time I jack off while thinking of him? I don't really understand how our relationship lasted for four years but all I just know is I need him. I need everything of him, all of him. 

"Iwa-chan?" Iwaizumi came back to his senses when his lover calls him. "Are you listening?"

Oh what are they doing again? Ah right, Iwaizumi took Oikawa out into an 'outdoor' date which means that they went star gazing on the tallest hill in their town. Iwaizumi prepared their date 'romantically' by filling out the pick up's back portion many fluffy pillows and blankets so that they can lay down while watching the stars. So romantic, eh? That's Iwa-chan for you! 

"Ah sorry. What is it again?" Iwaizumi apologised. 

"I said I just saw two shooting stars and wished for the two things I really want for my life!" Oikawa repeated himself while burying his face in Iwaizumi's arms and in instinct, the other man reacted by pulling him more closer so the warmth between their body grew and it was the best feeling they could ever wished for. 

"Did you know that shooting stars were basically dead, just like your wish" Iwaizumi teased. 

"Don't say that!" Oikawa freed himself from Iwaizumi's hold and sit up. "If my wish died, I'm gonna die too!"

"Woah, you just over reacted just now!" Iwaizumi sits up too.

"I didn't over react! I mean, I cannot just live without you." Oikawa said in a low tone, sign of embarrassment. "Is that really too much to wish for??!" He blushed so hard.

Damn. Is that true? Oh my god the girly butterflies, someone stop them! Uhg, what is this? I want to touch him. But no, I think by just merely kissing him right now could fulfill something inside me. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He is so fucking cute. Eh? I feel like I'm making a weird face. Eh? Eh??

"Hah! Iwa-chan's making that weird face when you wanted to touch me! Ha-ha-ha. You could have just asked!" Oikawa said, purely teasing Iwaizumi. He literally went from 0 to 100.

In pure irritation, Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa's head but immediately cupped his face and kissed his forehead then hugged him like he was his teddy bear that he loves so much that even his mom cannot touch it.

Silence devoured them and only the sound of the crickets and the sky is present in the setting. 

What I was thinking earlier? Oh, yeah. This man. He was really the worst. But I cannot see myself living without him. And what he said earlier leaves a critical damage to my emotional health just now. Sooner I'm gonna lose again to him. God, my heart is beating rapidly that I might get a heart attack in any minute. His warm breath in my shoulders is the reason why I'm still alive. I brushed his soft hair with my fingers and its cool smelling fragrance reached my nose, fuck, I want him so bad. I want to own him. I want him from his tip of his hair to his foot. 

Fuck, he is the one. 

"Take my hand" Iwaizumi started to sing from nowhere that made Oikawa laughed.

"What is that? You're actually singing?" Oikawa teases again.

Iwaizumi got irritated again. "Could you just shut the fuck up and listen? Well anyways you're gonna cry later so it's okay."  
Dumbfounded by what Iwaizumi said, Oikawa faced his boyfriend. "Huh?"

"Take my whole life too" Iwaizumi continued on singing while leading Oikawa to stand.

"H-hey, Iwa-chan what are you doing?" Oikawa could see something coming. 

"For I can't help-" Without letting go of Oikawa's right hand, Iwaizumi knelled down and get something from his pocket which triggered Oikawa's tears.

Pulling out a box of ring and showing it to Oikawa, Iwaizumi smiled with a hint of tears. "Falling in love with you" He sang honestly while looking straight at his boyfriend's eyes full of tears.

This time, Oikawa can't help it anymore, He covered his face with his free left hand then sobbed. Iwaizumi let him cry for two minutes until he lost his patience.

"Hey Oikawa, I need an answer!" Iwaizumi said. 

"Of course, dumbass! I will marry you! I'm willing to marry you ten times if needed! And I am willing to be called as Iwaizumi as well, I don't care! I want to marry you!" Oikawa said while still hiding his face and sobbing. "I was just, making a really really super weird face by now and if Iwa-chan would get to see it, he might lost his interest on me" he added in a low voice. 

"Tch" Iwaizumi put the ring on Oikawa's finger then pulled him into a hug. "Then hide your face in my shoulders, I wouldn't really mind." 

Oikawa immediately hugged him back and he can really feel the emotions inside his soon to be husband. And you know how Iwaizumi Hajime will react to that? 

"Tooru, I want to kiss you. Show me your ugly face already." Iwaizumi said. 

"... No, I told you I am not showing you my face and you just called me ugly! You cannot take it back now, you'll marry me!" Oikawa said between small hiccups. 

Iwaizumi sighed. "Earlier, I'm thinking. Why did I fell in love with you? I mean, I could have just find a wife and have a child right? I could have just follow my dream and be a lawyer. But I cannot bare myself thinking that topic. I just cannot imagine my life without you. I'm gonna kill you if you laugh but, I love you so much Tooru. I want all of you to be mine. Please be mine forever. I want to hear your vow of looking just on me and only me. I want you to be called as Iwaizumi as well to show everyone that you are already mine. I swear I'll really kill you if you laugh at me but, please, show me your face already. I really want to kiss your right now."

"... I'm sorry, Iwa-chan." Oikawa has stopped on crying. "But... Pft."

Pissed. "I TOLD YOU I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU LAUGH!! GOOD GOD!!" Iwaizumi was pissed, yet embarrassed. 

"Haha, I'm sorry but that was just too cheesy! Hahahahaha!!" Oikawa laughed but then his face was cupped by Iwaizumi and put their foreheads together.

Iwaizumi looked straight af Oikawa's eyes. "I love you, Tooru."

Oikawa can see Iwaizumi's honest emotion that he was genuinely in love with him. "Wahh, my heart is melting." He smiled. "I love you too, Hajime-san!"

"Woah, I never thought that 'Hajime-san' sucks! Well anyways, only you who can call me that name, understand?" Iwaizumi said.

"Understand! Hajime-san!" Oikawa smiled.

"Dumbass!"

Then Iwaizumi gently placed his lips into Oikawa's.

The two savored the moment. Their hearts were screaming how much they love each other and only the starry night could hear their sweet vows of "Please take care of me, forever."


End file.
